our promise
by Avtfol
Summary: Raven and beast boy take an oath on the day of friendship in Tamaran , but how they feel is beyond friendship .
1. i promise

days and months passed, becoming a year; and now they were back in the day of friendship in Tamaran, Blorthog. While the others went to the alien girl's home planet, Raven and Beast Boy stayed in the tower. Beast Boy locked up in his room when Raven was enjoying the soothing, calmness of her noisy friends being away; yet she was worried about the noisiest titans of all, her closest and dearest friend, Beast Boy. The jade skinned teenager was in his room, without a simple noise; the quietness was usually calming but after hours passing the young empath got worried more and more.

Stopping her meditation, Raven landed on the ground and walked toward Beast Boy's room, knocking on the door gently "Beast Boy?!..." The green changeling's room was dark; he turned his head around and smiled softly, with a sad and unsure gaze in his eyes "yes, Raven?"

"you're... down..." said Raven, walking toward him slowly. Beast Boy curled himself together tightly "yeah, ..." Raven sat near him, placing her hands on the changeling's shoulder "what's wrong?" She said softly for the first time after months, the Green teen seemed too down for the young empath to be completely pale. Beast Boy turned his head and looked into Raven's eyes with a soft gaze "It's just... I can't get Starfire's story out of my head."

"It was two years ago." Raven said curious of the jade skinned teen's sadness "I know but... I'm worried about some one." he explained.

"who?" Raven asked, her curiosity triggered even more "some one... important to me." Beast Boy said softly after a few seconds of silent, stopping his hesitation for answering "Cy?" The half demon girl asked. Beast Boy disagreed softly "No. some one even more important..."

"That some one, doesn't deserve the future Starfire saw for her." He continued.

"Her?" She released her thought before having a chance to suppress it. Raven blushed and looked away not knowing what Beast Boy thought of her question "yeah,..." The changeling's jade cheek turned into a peach pink color "I mean... I ended up alone and Bald..., more insecure than I've ever been; and I guess that's what I deserve." He continued "But she... She doesn't." Beast Boy sighed.

"As I know... I'm the only girl here other than starfire." Said the young empath with a small smirk "well..." the changeling's blush darkened , spreading through his cheek and the top of his goblin shaped ears.

Raven stuttered "you-you're actually talking about,... me!?"

"mhm..." A small, soft smile appeared on the changeling's face, his white fang reflected the light coming from the hallway; young empath blushed and looked away "Raven..." Beast Boy called for her attention softly. Raven turned her head and looked at Beast Boy's emerald eyes; he smiled, slightly stuttering "You-you don't deserve being alone, friendless;... you're amazing, beautiful, powerful, smart, caring and a lot of other things."

Raven blushed, pulling the cloak's hood up to her nose. A huge grin appeared on Beast Boy's face, revealing his other, shorter fang; he curled himself tightly "your indigo eyes and violet hair is unique, your skin's color... I think they call it, alabaster; and your wine red lips are gorgeous and your smile is cute; your voice is cool and calming, you are ... dare I say it... Hot and cute at the same time."

No matter how nice it felt, the burn in her chest, like bubbles of lava, small volcanoes that erupted in her heart spreading the warmth into her body and the burn in her cheeks, the cold sweat on her pale forehead that changed their way once they hit the fire colored gem in the middle of the way, young empath knew well that despite all the good Beast Boy saw in her, she had another side; the dark side she was afraid of, a curse lifted on her; the part of her she didn't want "but, Beast Boy. I..." She stuttered.

" I know... " Jade skinned boy said softly breaking her sentence "You are a half demon by blood, hardly ever afford to feel, an empath... and that should be hard for you since,... You feel every one's emotions when you still aren't ready to feel..." He continued, naming all the flaws Raven had within "But," he paused, Raven looked down at her lap; waiting for him to continue.

Beast Boy smiled softly, turning Raven's face back to himself, looking at her indigo eyes "You don't feel... to protect; to protect the people you love from your the dark seed your so called father, planted in you; the dark seed that even when that demon is gone... you're not sure if, if it's gone with. Despite your demonic blood your heart is pure Rae, just like water or moonstone; and your empathy... it helps you understand people better and make them feel good. You always use the so called dark side for good."

Garfield Mark Logan knew, he knew how it is to have a dark side you don't like; a side that you always have to be scared of and you have no idea what it is capable of. The side that even you don't know it well yourself.

young empath blushed, for the first time in the 17 years she had lived, no one had complemented her appearance; not in that way. Every time she heard a complement from her friends, it was only the good; they never said the other side even though they knew it exists, they tried to make her forget. But he, he was naming the other side, all of her and still, and still he liked her. The changeling was thruthful as he was full of lies, he was clear like water as he was mystrious like ocean.

Her voice quivered; her breath got heavy her heart Raced, she was nervous as she was calmed. But she didn't want to believe "beastie..." she scooched closer with a small, shy smile that appeared on her grey face for a short time.

Beast Boy chuckled "You called me beastie." His grin widened as Raven blushed, removing her gaze from Beast Boy's.

"I'm afraid of what can happen Raven." Jade skinned teen said unsure and slightly scared, pushing his head into his arms and legs.

Raven looked at him from the corner of her eyes; Deep down, maybe Raven had always found the green changeling attractive. His pointed ears were definitely cute and his emerald eyes were always so bright and happy, revealing all of his inner joy ; hiding the emotional scars Beast Boy held within.

He was (though she would never admit it to him out loud) funny, and always managed to bring a smile to her face with one of his jokes. She was just thankful for her hood; making her able to hide it when she blushed. The fang that peeked up from his lower lip made him adorable and maybe she hadn't noticed at first, but over the years, the young shape-shifter had filled out his uniform quite well; his squeaky voice had become more masculine, and he had become much more mature.

Seeing his concern about her, it was nice; it gave her a strange feeling. She felt secure, free, she didn't see a reason for hiding herself from the green changeling.

"Beast Boy..." Raven called for the green boy softly, raising his head with her hand with another soft smile on her face. "Future can change with every decision you make. Think of it as... a path; with each step you get infinite choices but when you made your choice you cant go back. where Starfire went was one of the many possibilities of what could happen if she never came back from that time portal. Right now she's here so THAT future doesn't have a chance of happening anymore; even though there Is still more and more choices ahead." She explained.

"Raven...?" Raven responded, going back to her emotionless self. "Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?" He asked.

"Promise you what?"

"That no matter what happens, even if we get apart... You won't forget that you have us, you have... me...; and don't forget that we, no. ...I, will always be there for you. Promise me you won't turn into a lonely person." He requested softly.

"I.. I-I promise." Said Raven as she pulled the hood closer trying to hide her blush.

"have these." Beast Boy said, giving her a book and another object "W-What is this?" Young empath asked as she brought them closer, looking at them in surprise.

On her pale hands was a purple scrapbook, filled with pictures of all the great times she had spent with the titans, with beast boy; there was another thing on the book's cover, a bracelet. The bracelet was unique, obviously made by Beast Boy as she could detect a few of his green thin fur stuck to it; it was simple yet complicated.

moon stone and emerald, with a one after one pattern; green and white looked great together, or at least it was that way in Raven's eyes. In the middle of the bracelet was two lockets, a paw and a Raven, together with the sign of infinity in the middle.

"A scrap book and a bracelet?!" She said, not that she wasn't grateful of the gifts she received; she actually loved them. Beast Boy blushed " a gift, the scrapbook has all the pics we had over the year... So you won't forget all the times we had and i made the bracelet for you, some thing for you to remember me by."

"Does it have a certain meaning?"

"Yeah ... moon stone is you and emerald, me; behind each other just like we always have each other's back. The Raven and the paw, again me and you... the fact that we will be connected, forever. No matter how far we are." The changeling explained softly.

Raven blushed, her voice start stuttering again "T-Thanks Garfield, you, you're a great friend."

"your... welcome." He said as tears pilled in his eyes.

"W-Why are you crying?" Young empath asked, filled with concern.

"Sorry..." Changeling said softly with a sniffle, wiping the tears off his jade skin "My real name makes me emotional some times." He chuckled, then silent took over as his cheeks turned red.

"I'm, sorry..." Young empath leaned closer and apologized soft and simply.

"It's okay..." Beast boy smiled softly.

"So... Are you feeling better?"

Green changeling pushed the lavender hood off Raven's face, leaning closer. Now she could smell him; that earthy scent he carried, like morning dew and fresh pine. she could feel his warm breath hitting her hair "Thanks to you... yeah..." He said with a wide yet soft smile on his face "Just... remember to keep the promise." He continued with a serious tone.

She had tried to ignore it but, She just couldn't. Young demoness was always aware of his presence and he made her feel...strange. Whenever she was near him, a weird bubbly sensation always stirred through her stomach, her heart beat irregularly and her palms sweated. She knew what it meant. A certain alien-princess had told her enough about this particular emotion that she knew the signs. It was just a little shocking to admit it.

A soft and sweet smile took place on her wine red lips "I will." She said.

"Me too." Beast Boy said as he backed off and leaned on the wall "I promise, when ever you need me, no matter how far; I'll come, I'll stop what ever i'm doing and come to you, help you and be there for you." He looked at Raven with a caring gaze in his eyes.

Raven blushed "Me-Me too." She said followed by a light giggle.

"we are back from Tamaran!" The alien princess announced their arrival with a joyful shout; Raven and Beast Boy walked to the ops room. Raven walked to Starfire "Starfire, I need to talk to you." Young empath called for Starfire.

They went into Raven's room; alien girl smiled widely "What is it Raven?" She asked with her squeaky and joyful voice; Raven blushed "Star, I-I think, I-I think..." She paused, her blush darkened and continued; "I think i'm... in love... "

_end of chapter one _


	2. ukulele

"What is wrong with you today Raven?" Robin yelled at the young empath who was staring at her feet without saying a word. Green changeling frowned and shouted at his leader, leaving everyone in shock; "Robin! why do you pressure her like this?" no matter how obnoxious and stubborn Beast Boy was, he never yelled at Robin liked that. His voice was loud and strong, making others believe he made the tower grumble.

"We almost lost the fight because of her." Robin yelled back at the jade skinned, angry shape shifting teen; Beast Boy Grabbed the collar of Robin's shirt "You have no idea how it is to be different, you're a normal guy." He said, filled with anger; Raven pulled up the hood to hide the blush on her cheeks and the tears in her eyes.

Weeks had passed the day Raven Realized the amount of affection she held toward the green shape shifter; every day, seeing his smiles and the way he cares about her, made her feel secure and happy, his smooth and now days more masculine voice always made her stomach flip and her mind blank, making her zone out. It some times lasted until he was gone. She admired the way he protected her and always was there when she was in need of him; yet the green changeling had never confronted their leader, not for her, not over something beyond their silly jokes.

"So what?" Robin said coldly, trying to release himself from the mad beast's grip; Beast Boy had became much more powerful, true he was still the goofy vegetarian teen, but in the time he had to, he became more mature and stronger, usually when extremely mad.

Pupils of his green eyes were thin, with a shine that made the hearts of whoever stared at them quiver; everyone except raven, despite her slight fear of his monster form, she found him even more attractive at that kind of situation, specially when it was about her.

This time but, it was different; it felt like a heavy weight on her heart, there was no sign of the feeling of relief and freedom, she felt weak and useless.

"You can't talk to her like this when you have no idea how it is to have powers beyond your limits." Beast Boy's slightly shivering in anger voice, brought Raven back to reality; Raven stared at Robin who had nothing to say, she slowly walked away as every one's eyes were locked on the fight. Before she closed the door, she heard the rest of the conversation clearly.

"It's hard to control." Green changeling said, putting Boy Wonder down on the ground; Robin cleaned the dust off of him and groaned "How would you know?" Beast Boy smirked, his emerald eyes now shining in a terrifying yellow light; his voice, horrifying and load, just like a beast "Like you don't know." He said.

Starfire's eyes rolled around searching for a lost shade of blue "Where did Raven go?" She asked innocently. Beast Boy frowned, his hands in his pockets; he answered coldly as he walked away from his teammates. "She's frustrated, I can sense it." His voice faded as his last sentence echoed; "You should really think, before you talk… Boy Wonder."

Robin groaned "The little buffoon is teaching ME life lessons." Cyborg frowned; "I can't believe I'm saying this but... grass stain is right!" Starfire nodded "Robin, Beast Boy has grown... His 18th birth day is near, he is not the little boy any more; he has become a grown man."

Alien princess floated toward the kitchen "I am afraid today you were the one acting childish, our date tonight will be canceled so you can use that time to think about your behavior." spiky haired teen sighed; half robot man laughed , leaving Robin even more bummed.

* * *

Young empath grasped to the plush chicken tightly as tears dropped from her eyes, she felt weak, she was in desperate need of joy; Raven knew who could make her smile, feel better and be hopeful. But she couldn't just go and knock on her crush's door asking for help; she gazed at the bracelet around her hand, she sighed. Green changeling had told her weeks ago, when she was in need, no matter how far, he'd be there for her; but now they were only one wall away, she was sad, weak and heart broken, and there was no sign of her beloved green beast.

She squeezed the toy chicken, a storm in her mind; she yelled, she yelled silently for help, she yelled for the green changeling '_BEAST BOY help!'_

A few seconds after, she heard three gentle knocks on the door; the same way they knocked for the other when the other was sad "Raven...?" Beast Boy said softly, gently opening the door.

"B-Beast boy?" Raven said, shocked of his appearance seconds after her call for help; was it really just a coincident?

"Hi..." Young changeling said shyly walking toward her. Raven asked him, quickly hiding the toy chicken "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy sat down on the bed, saying softly "You called for me..." Raven stared at him in shock, his sentence repeating over and over in her head "you-"

Jade skinned teen gave her a wide yet concerned and soft smile, the smile that made the young empath's cheeks burn "Yeah... I sensed it, I wanted to leave you to figure it out yourself but... You needed me; this time... you actually called for me." He broke Raven's question with the answer; Raven looked at her lap and said nothing.

"Raven... it's alright, you don't need to hide your pain from me." Beast Boy said, lifting Raven's head "I..." Raven sighed, closing her eyes tight, trying to avoid glance of the emerald ones staring at her softly. "Powers are hard to control,... i know; it's hard for me to control my animal urges, like your demonic ones." Raven slowly opened her eyes, still silent. "But we get through it, once in a while it gets hard though; you just need to have some time to yourself free your thoughts and feelings."

"How? How do you know about all this?" Raven asked him; young changeling smiled, wiping the tears of off the young empath's pale face "Well... i am full of lies, i smile to make others happy when i'm, heart broken, frustrated; i rarely let my negative feelings free."

"I.. I usually d-don't show any..." Raven sighed, Beast Boy lied down and said softly "It's not dangerous to do so, not usually but... it can become... sometimes."

"you know more than you show." Jade skinned teen smirked, looking into Raven's indigo eyes "i told you before, i do have a brain; i just don't use it much."

"I-I had a nightmare, a nightmare about my powers going out of control; I... I didn't have the guts to use my powers after that." Half demon sorceress confessed, seeing no point in hiding and denial; Beast Boy sat, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder "It's okay... you'll get through this, we will; just, call me when you need me." A shy, small smile appeared on Raven's lips "I will..." Her eyes locked up on a wooden object near the green changeling that looked like a guitar; young empath pointed at it and asked "um... what is that?"

Beast Boy looked at where Raven's eyes were locked, seeing the wooden object; a soft yet sad smile appeared on his face "A ukulele..." He answered.

"You play?!" Raven asked in shock. Changeling chuckled "Yeah, I play a lot of instruments,... but THIS one is my favorite." Young empath asked with a voice filled with curiosity "why?"

Beast Boy sighed, putting the wooden ukulele on his lap "My dad made this for me; I used to play it and my parents danced. It has good memories..." Raven smiled softly and said with red blush on her cheeks "Would you mind playing for me?" A wide smile appeared on his green lips "sure."

He grabbed the ukulele, inhaling as he played a soft melody; he blushed "I... uh... I wrote this for you." His hands softly ran on Guitar Tab, making a soft and fast melody; Raven blushed, Beast Boy had written a song, just for her? she couldn't believe it, she looked at him softly willing to hear his song "Song's name is... our promise."

A soft melody stroked Raven's troubled mind, putting her at ease; he started singing, his singing made Raven freeze, his voice was soft and soothing.

"when you feel... there's... NO WHERE to go...

when you think... you are alone..."

Young changeling turned around to Raven with a soft smile on his face, his fingers fast and skilled.

"There is a person for you... to hang on to..."

Beast Boy blushed, a fast melody before he completed the hemistich.

Raven blushed, gazing at the jade skinned teen with a shy grin on his face; his green cheeks now pink. Beast boy winked, a soft smile on his face as the melody softened more and he sang softly.

"You'll NEVER be... on your... own..."

Raven could feel her heart melting as she drowned in the melody.

"Sitting right ... next to... you...

i'll... be here..."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and smiled.

"No matter how far... I am...

my heart will be... near..."

Raven rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as the green changeling kept playing.

"Just... think of me...

i'll never make you... feel... lone,ly...

day and night... with you... I will... be..."

Young empath's smile widened, hooping her arm around Beast Boy's arm; unable to stop what she was doing, the music had her control.

He music fastened, his voice became stronger; Raven's stomach flipped, her heart quivered as green shape shifter sang.

"I promise!

No matter what, I will ... be there.

I promise!

Just call. and I'm here...

I promise!

i'll never, leave you... a,lone...

I promise!

i'll be with you forever... even as a soul..."

Young empath shivered, she couldn't even think of him being away; she hugged him tightly; "don't you dare become a ghost." Beast Boy smirked and continued his song.

"And no matter when.

No matter what.

No matter how...

I'll come.

I'll, be...

You... Will... See..."

Music stopped softly, Raven looked into Beast Boy's emerald eyes; realizing she was hugging him, she pushed them away and blushed. Beast Boy said softly with a wide smile on his face;"How was it?"

"It was... wow! Just wow!" Beast Boy winked, saying with a wide smile on his face "Glad you like." Raven said shyly "Beast Boy?... " Beast Boy said as he played another soft tune "Yeah? ..." Raven stuttered "Will you please teach me how to play? it's... quiet calming." young changeling laughed "quiet calming?" He laughed hard, falling on the bed with tears dropping from his eyes; his laugh turned into a chuckle, though it lasted enough to make Raven blush. He said wiping tears off his face "Yeah... it is."

Beast Boy stood up and winked "We'll start our lessons tomorrow, every day whenever you have time." Raven rose on her feet and smiled softly, landing a kiss on young changeling's cheek; she said with a smile "can't wait!..."

Beast Boy smiled "It's good to know there's something that can make your smile last more than one sec." Raven's smile widened; jade skinned teen bowed; "see you later milady." He played a tone as he walked away, leaving Raven gazing at him with passion.

Raven lied on her bed and sighed, there was no sign of the fear or the sadness she had within; all was in her mind was the sound of Beast Boy's wooden ukulele, his song that was just for her and the fact that she could spend every day with him, playing her now most favorite instrument.

end of chapter 2 

* * *

_**only one more chapter to go :D I wrote the song myself , what do you think ? ;)**_


	3. unsung lyrics

Young empath looked at the pile of soft, flavored mixture of water and flour in front of her; she squeezed the dough and sighed, looking at her sticky hands. She went step by step as the instruction video said but the dough wasn't good for a pizza; she remembered her plan with Starfire.

_F__lash back_

"We are back from Tamaran!" The alien princess announced their arrival with a joyful shout; Raven and beast boy walked to the ops room. Raven walked to Starfire "Starfire, I need to talk to you." Young empath called for Starfire.

They went into Raven's room; alien girl smiled widely "What is it Raven?" She asked with her squeaky and joyful voice; Raven blushed "Star, I-I think, I think..." She paused, blushed and continued "I think i'm... in love..."

Alien princess stared at the young empath for seconds without blinking; a wide smile appeared on her Orange lips as she floated in the air clapping "Oh this is the most marvelous! You found love again; Blorthog isn't only the day of friendship, It is the day of love too! you can ask him to be your... partner." Raven pulled Starfire back to the ground and said shyly "He-He doesn't know yet..."

"It is not my boyfriend, Robin; is it?" Starfire said looking at her with a jealous face; blush on Raven's cheeks darkened "What? No! No, no no no; Gross! He's like a brother to me; I'm in love with- "

Young empath covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from talking, Starfire pulled away Raven's grey hands from her mouth and said cheerful and filled with curiosity "Well then who? Tell me please, I swear... I will not tell any one." But the alien princess didn't stop with that, and questions hit Raven one by one.

What's his real name?

Is he a super person or normal person?

How did you meet?

Do I know him?

How does he look?

.

.

.

Raven groaned and yelled "It's Beast Boy okay? It's Beast Boy." Starfire smiled wider "Oh that is amazing! When do you plan on telling him?" Young empath played with her fingers "I don't know... What if he doesn't' like me?" Starfire said softly "Want some tips on boys?" Raven blushed and said shyly "yes..."

_end of flash back _

Starfire went on a date with Robin and sent Cyborg to titans east so Raven could be alone with him. Half demoness groaned 'M_aybe I should give up.' _She thought with herself as she stopped squeezing the dough.

"You're doing it all wrong Rae-Rae!" She heard the smooth and masculine voice of Beast Boy with a slight sarcasm "Oh! Hi beast boy." She said.

"Watcha doin'?" he said, leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face; Raven groaned "Trying to make pizza dough." Young changeling said as he walked toward her "You did most of it right... but this is wrong." He wasn't wearing his uniform that day, he had a orange T-shirt on with dark green trousers.

Beast Boy grabbed a fist amount of flour and put it on the dough "You used too much water, if you add a little flour to it... it will be right; it shouldn't be stuck to your hand, but it shouldn't be too hard either." Jade skinned changeling explained as he pressed the dough, first the sides together then he pressed it flat; Raven thought with herself staring at the skilled movement of the changeling's hands 'H_e is really talented, cooking and playing instruments? What else?'_

Beast Boy walked away and opened the way for Raven, young empath tried to do as the green changeling did; Beast Boy shook his head "No, no not like this..."

Raven felt Beast Boy's chest on her back, jade skinned teen's hand went up on hers "Uh..." Raven blushed, she could feel his heart beat; it was calm, beating like a melody. Changeling's green hands controlled Raven's grey ones; he smiled "See?... like this." He said as he controlled young empath's hands to the right movement.

"Uh... th-thanks." Raven said shyly, trying to hide her blush. "May I?" He said pointing at the circled dough "Sure." Raven said as she Gave it to him "I love doing this." Beast Boy said as he swirled the pizza dough on his index finger.

"Wow!" Raven said in amazement, gazing at his hand.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the couch, his wooden ukulele on his hands playing a soft tune; Raven's heart beat with the music, her cheeks burned. She hesitated and looked at the plate of pizza in her hands; Starfire's suggestion repeated in her mind;

'Beast Boy enjoys receiving gifts, specially when made with thought and care; make up an excuse to give him a gift, being a good friend to you is one excuse possible.'

Raven took a deep breath and walked toward him "Um... Beast Boy?" She said shyly; music stopped. "Yeah Rae?" Beast Boy responded softly "I-I got you something." She could feel her cheek burning when green changeling's bare hands touched hers as he grabbed the pizza .

Beast Boy looked at the pizza plate on his hands, it was filled with cheese, crispy and brown sides just the way he likes them; tomatoes were patterned behind each other one by one creating a heart. Young changeling blushed "Oh! thanks; the pizza was, mine?"

Young demoness blushed "Yeah,... you were really nice to me and helped me out last week, I though I should thank you somehow."

"Knowing I was helpful was enough, you didn't need to. ..." said Beast Boy with a shy smile. Raven's face saddened "so... you _don't_ want the pizza?..."

Beast Boy pulled the pizza closer and said with a childish tone "Are you kidding? of course I do." Jade skinned changeling looked at the young empath and chuckled.

"W-Why are you chuckling?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's chuckle turned into a laugh; "You have flour mustache!"

Raven blushed "Oh!..." Young demoness cleaned the flour off her mouth, she looked at beast boy who was taking a bite of the pizza "So..." Beast Boy's eyes widened as he swallowed the piece of pizza, a wide smile appeared on his face; he ate the remaining piece and said with a wink "It's de, l, licious!"

"Rea-Really?!" Green changeling smiled "Yup!" Beast Boy bent down and picked up a DVD case "Hey Rae!... wanna watch the movie with me?" He said patting on the couch, offering her to seat. Raven went to the kitchen and got her self a cup of tea and a bowl of popcorn.

"So, What are we watching?" Young empath said as she sat near him; a smirk appeared on his face as he showed her the case "The new... dun dun dun; wicked scary." Raven looked away, she really wanted to watch a movie with Beast Boy but, she didn't have good memories with that movie series "I don't know..."

"Just admit if your scared, that should keep the killer illusions away." Beast Boy said with a soft smile on his face; Raven returned the smile "I guess... sure I'll watch the movie with. ..."

* * *

Raven's eyes twitched "okay... Garfield, I have to be honest with you; this movie was... horrifying!" She said with a shivering voice.

Beast Boy shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah... I... uh... I kinda realized that when my pizza bubbled when the ghost whispered and, when you jumped into my arms in fear when the heads got cut of their head, and when you grasped me so tight I couldn't breath in the ending."

Raven suddenly realized she was on Beast Boy's lap, grasping to him tight; young empath blushed and jumped off to the ground, landing on her butt; "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright I was horrified too." said beast boy with a shy smile, disappointed of Raven leaving; Raven smiled softly and said as she stood up "Thanks for the movie Beast Boy."

"No prob." Green changeling said chuckling; he gazed at Raven, drowned in her small and beautiful smile. Raven blushed "Why are you looking at me like that?" young changeling blushed and said chuckling "Oh, sorry; it's just... you have a really cute smile."

Raven's blush darkened, she said shyly planning to put on the hood to hide her blush "Thanks..." Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hands and stopped them from moving "P-Please... d-don't pull up the hood." Dark sorceress blushed even more, she stuttered "W-Why?..."

"Well... when you don't hide it, you're the coolest girl ever." He said shyly, his green cheeks now dark red, he leaned slightly closer "Cooler than Terra could ever be. …" he said, almost as quiet as a whisper; Raven spotted the tears in his eyes that he hid.

"Uh... B-Beast Boy?" She called for his attention softly.

"Yeah?"

Half demon girl took a deep breath, she couldn't suppress her affection toward The green changeling anymore; she stuttered "I-I... I ... L-L Li... Li... Li ... L-Li...Li" She stopped, she couldn't say it; her heart was filled with hesitation, embarrassment and fear. Her head dropped as she sighed.

"Raven..." jade skinned teen called for Raven's attention softly; raising her head with his hands, he leaned closer, his eyes slowly dropped. Raven's eyes widened in shock as his green, fanged lips touched her red ones.

Young empath's eyes rolled up and closed, her heart beating fast, her toes curled; Beast Boy's green hands went through Raven's silky violet hair, pulling her closer. He backed away, whispering in her ear breathless "I like you too..."

Raven stared at him, her eyes shining, her feet numbed; she shivered and fell down. "RAVEN!" he sat down near her "Hey... you okay?" He asked softly; Raven shook her head in disagreement. Beast Boy chuckled "was it... too much?" Raven blushed and nodded, unable to talk.

Green changeling rose Raven's head with his hand and said softly "can you walk?" Raven shook her head, only able to say a broken and shivering "No."

A mischievous grin appeared on his face "I guess I'll be carrying you like a princess then." He said as he picked her up; Raven wrapped her arm around young changeling's neck and attached her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat that sounded like a symphony to her.

Young changeling put Raven on her bed; he walked out and then came back after minutes with his ukulele and tray, with a plate of cookies and a cup of tea on it. He said with a wide smile "My queen needs something to eat if she wants to talk again."

Raven blushed and grabbed the cup of tea, Beast Boy sat on her bed "Raven..." Young changeling softly, Raven took a sip of her tea "Yes?" Beast Boy sighed "I lied about saying I like you," Raven coughed "WH-WHA-WHAT?! YOU-YOU KISSED ME!" Jade skinned teen smiled softly "Raven... I don't like you..." He leaned closer, Raven able to feel the warmth of his breath on her face; he said softly "I, _love_ you."

Beast Boy landed a soft kiss on his beloved empath's lips. "Want me to sing your special song?" A wide smile appeared on Raven's face, she took a sip of her tea and nodded; changeling smiled and sang her the song.

"When you feel...there's... NO WHERE to go...

when you think... you are alone...

there is a person for you... to hang on to...

me!

You'll NEVER be... on your... own..."

Sitting right... next to... you...

i'll... be here...

no matter how far... I am...

my heart will be... near...

just... think of me...

I'll never make you... feel... lone,ly...

day and night ... with you... I will... be..."

"I promise!

No matter what, I will ... be there.

I promise!

Just call. And i'm here...

I promise!

I'll never, leave you... a,lone...

I promise!

I'll be with you forever... even as a soul...

And no matter when.

No matter what.

No matter how...

I'll come.

I'll, be...

You... will... see..."

Raven was enjoying the song when he added a part to it, a part that she hadn't heard.

"The reason I'm saying this

That your the only one I've told this to...

your the most special person to me

Raven... I,... love,... you..."

The song ended, Beast Boy chuckled "I didn't sing you this part cause... I was afraid you'd throw me out of the window..." Raven chuckled, blushed and looked away, saying shyly "Gar... I-I, I love you too..."

end of chapter 3 


	4. an oath for love p1

It had been a month and half since beast boy and Raven started dating; but they didn't tell anyone about them. The only one who knew about their relationship was Starfire who swore not to tell anyone.

They had late night dates away from others' eyes; Raven made a secret door between their rooms for them to come and go without the other titans noticing. Beast Boy didn't Really know why Raven wanted to keep them being together a secret; but he respected his half demon love's decision and didn't question her.

Whenever one had a nightmare or was scared, the other one just needed to knock three times gently on the wall that attached their beds together; a magic door would open and let them inside.

There were nights when Beast Boy walked into Raven's room and played songs for her; they read books together, watched movies and comforted each other when the other was scared. Some nights they even ended up cuddling to sleep; as young emapth's head on the green changeling's chest and her hand scratching behind his ears.

Raven didn't know why, but she wanted to keep her dating the green changeling a secret; there wasn't anything wrong with Beast Boy, maybe something was wrong with her; or maybe she was afraid of others specially cyborg giving them a hard time.

She just didn't think it was time to tell anyone yet; even though it was hard for her to keep her cool whenever a girl tried to get near him for any reason. She had to do so, as no one knew about them and the fact that they're in love.

And on the other hand, they weren't even official yet, they were dating but he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet; he was completely free to date other girls and that worried Raven. She was afraid he would change his mind about her and dating her; She was afraid to get her heart broken, again.

* * *

It was one of the many nights that the young changeling was spending time with Raven in her Room; his chest filled with bruises and scars from the fight they had with Cinderblock. Raven's hands glowed in light blue and white; she said as she was healing the scars "Gar, You're an idiot!"

Jade skinned teen kissed top of Raven's head tenderly and chuckled "For loving you?..."

Raven groaned "For jumping in front of me to block Cinderblock's punch." Young empath sighed, Removing her hands from his chest. "Here you go,... all healed."

"Are you okay Rae-Rae?... You look downer than you usually do when I'm hurt." Raven didn't say a word, looking down with a peach pink blush covering her cheeks; a grin appeared on Beast Boy's green lips "Is this about this afternoon when a girl flirted with me?" Dark sorceress looked away, pulling her hood up to her nose to hide her burning cheeks.

Beast Boy chuckled; "It Is about that!" Raven sighed, her head dropping in embarrassment. Beast Boy rose Raven's head with his hands, a soft smile on his face "Raven... first of all... I took an oath to be there for you no matter what and always love you;... secondly... those girls don't really like me, they just want to date me so they can say they've dated a hero or to get Robin, Aqualad or Speedy's number." Young changeling sighed "I mean... I don't even know why you actually love me; you're an amazing, beautiful demonic angel and I'm... just a green fr-"

"Don't say that!" Raven cut beast boy's sentence "You are NOT that!" Young empath cupped Beast Boy's head in her hands "I think your green skin is unique and cool, and..." Raven placed her head on jade skinned teen's chest "Even if you ARE a green freak, you're a caring, amazing and handsome one."

"You're really considerate and nice Rae..." Raven blushed and frowned "That's not what other say about me." Young changeling smiled softly "Cause you don't let them see the real Raven."

"That's why I love you green bean... you see right through me..." Raven said with a smile on her face.

"So... what's bothering you, your highness?" Raven smirked, the sarcastic smile on her face faded away. Young empath sighed "I'm afraid... Your love for me will change beastie... I'm a half demon girl with grey skin and still learning how to feel, there are many other prettier girls out there, better than me; Gar,... will your love for me ever change to... as... a brother to a sister?"

Beast Boy grinned "Will a brother do this?" He leaned closer, pressing his lips to Raven's.

Raven hooped her arm around green changeling's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss; Beast Boy could hear Raven's heart beat lowering and calming as he felt her smiling on his lips.

They broke the kiss, a soft and wide smile appeared on Raven's lips "No..." She said, placing her head on young changeling's chest, now calmed and sure.

"Raven... No one Is better for me than you;... don't forget that. But... none of this will matter when I tell you this..."

Beast Boy sighed "Rae?..." Young empath's heart Raced like about to pop out of her chest; she looked up to her beloved shape shifter's emerald eyes with both fear and hope "Y-Yes?" Beast Boy sighed, holding Raven's hand gently with one hand and his other hand in his pocket searching for something "Ra-"

A red light that went on and off with a beeping sound following it, disturbed their moment; Raven groaned "The crime alert!"

"Yeah... we, we better go." Beast Boy said disappointed walking toward the door; Raven smirked, throwing his uniform's top part at him "Aren't you forgetting two things sweetie?" Young changeling chuckled, a blush on his cheek; he put on the shirt and walked toward Raven's bed again.

"See you in there mama!" He grinned, landing a soft kiss on dark sorceress' lips; he knocked on the wall three times gently, walking back to his room.

They walked into the ops room, keeping themselves from the urg to hold each other's hands; they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, a small smile on their lips.

"It's Adonis! his breaking into a ship full of those chemicals that mutated him and Beast Boy!" Robin said crossing his arms and sighing in frustration. Smile faded away on Beast Boy and Raven's lips; Starfire walked to Robin, saying in worry "We have to stop him before he turns into the evil red beast again."

They all nodded and went to the T-car, heading for the ship.

* * *

Raven shot the red beast with a magic blast; they were too late and Adonis had gotten his hands on the chemicals, managing to mutate himself again.

"You can't stop me" Adonis growled; throwing Raven away, making her hit a wall. Beast Boy snarled; morphing into a gorilla. He Ran toward the red beast, ready to punch him; Adonis cut the green gorilla's chest with his long nails deeply.

Young changeling transformed back into his half human form, groaning; he grabbed his chest tightly. Young empath rose up on her feet "GAR!" She Ran toward him, slightly shivering; her left foot was hurting badly.

Raven sat on her knees, holding Beast Boy's head in her hands "G-Gar are you okay?" Jade skinned teen managed to crack a small smile on his lips "I'm fine; you need to get Adonis." He said with a grunt, falling on Raven's shoulder. Young empath gasped in fear, pushing him and looking at his chest.

"You're bleeding!" The three cuts on his chest were deeper than the dark sorceress had thought, blood was running from them nonstop. beast boy frowned "I'm okay. GO!"

"First let me stop the bleeding." Raven said, her hands glowing in light blue and white; Jade skinned teen's eyes widened, he pushed Raven away. Adonis punched him instead of Raven and then... every thing went black; the last thing he heard was Raven yelling his name in fear.

"GARFIELD!"

* * *

Sky grumbled, black clouds coming together tightly; forming one big Rain cloud. Lighting lightened the sky and then Rain drops dropped from sky quickly, dropping on faces of the four titans unconscious on the floor. One of them was the green changeling who was badly hurt.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, his heart pumping fastly; a unbearable pain in his chest. He looked around, seeing every one of his friends on the floor hurt and bleeding.

"Robin! Cy! Starfire!"

He suddenly realized there was one missing; he turned his head looking for the shade of dark lavender.

"RAE!"

He yelled in fear as he saw his beloved half demon girl in trouble; Adonis was grabbing her from her cloak making her dangle high above the floor.

Beast Boy grunted, pupil of his eyes thinned, his nails growing longer and black; he howled and Ran toward them. Adonis punched Beast Boy, pushing him away "No one can stop Adonis now!"

Red beast grabbed Raven who was trying to push his grip by the neck "I'll take YOU with me;... as a prize."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Jade skinned teen yelled his eyes starting to shine in yellow.

"What can you do about it? you can't even morph." Beast Boy howled, Running toward Adonis again.

"You're not powerful enough!" Adonis said as he cut young changeling's chest again with his free hand.

"Now where were we?" He said with a grin that showed his sharp teeth, looking at Raven.

Young changeling shivered "Leave her, alone." he said weakly, angry and with a shivering voice.

"What? I can't hear your weak voice." Red beast said sarcastically.

Beast Boy frowned "I said..." .

He snap opened his eyes, the eyes that were now shining in a terrifying yellow light; he yelled "LEAVE HER, ALONE!" Jade skinned changeling ran toward the red beast.

He punched Adonis strongly, making him loosen his grip on Raven; Beast Boy roared, as his body was covered with green and yellow sparks. Beast Boy cut red beast's back, Adonis howled and let go of Raven, turning to the green beast who was looking at him in fury; Raven grasped on her throat, deeply inhaling air into her lungs.

Two beast fought strongly; a green weak and bleeding but mad changeling and a powerful, full of energy beast.

As hard as it was for Beast Boy to fight, so he fought; he fought strongly.

As they were on the edge of the ship, he yelled and cut Adonis' chest several times fast and strongly.

Young changeling cried out of pain as Adonis pushed his nails into his waist, luckily the opposite side heart was; Beast Boy led out a howl of pain, he looked at Raven who was still panting. Young changeling snarled, sparking in green, his eyes shining in yellow; Beast Boy yelled and finally ended the fight with a strong punch, pushing the red beast away; Adonis groaned, trying to stand up. Red beast quivered and fell down, finally defeated.

* * *

Raven moaned finally healing herself and able to breath normally; she slowly rose on her feet, walking toward beast boy in joy "G-Gar... you-you did it!" Beast Boy looked at her smiling back at her.

Beast Boy suddenly started to feel the pain from all the cuts and bruises on his body, he grasped his waist tightly, he's breath starting to fade away.

Realizing young changeling was weakening, Raven tried to walk to him faster; Beast Boy's sight started to get black. Beast Boy tried to lean on some thing, forgetting he was at the edge of the ship; his foot slipped and then he fell into the water.

"BEAST BOY!"

Every thing was blurry, the salty water of the ocean was making his scars burn; he saw a white and black shine getting closer to him. The last thing he saw before every thing going black was the face of his beloved empath with a pair of white glowing eyes, tears running from them.

to be continued ...


	5. an oath for love p2

Raven's eyes widened as she saw Beast Boy falling into the ocean "GARFIELD!" Her eyes shined with a white light; she covered herself in a black and white bubble and jumped in the ocean. Young empath could see young changeling's green color far in the water; Raven flew deeper faster, her eyes shining brighter, tears dropping from her worried eyes.

She yelled in frustration and worry She stretched out her hand toward him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt; Young empath pulled the green changeling into the white and black bubble of air. Beast Boy's mouth was open but no air was exiting his lungs; Raven looked at his broken, bruised and bleeding body; Tears dropped from young empath's indigo eyes.

Raven frowned, she flew high as her heart racing in fear of losing her beloved changeling; Raven's magic was weakening, water was entering the bubble. Dark sorceress flew out of the ocean and landed on the ship with Beast Boy on her arms.

Raven placed Beast Boy on the floor of ship, looked at his lifeless and hurt body "Beast Boy... W-Wake up p-please..." She said, her voice pleading and cracking, placing her hand on his cold cheek; Raven said soft and sadly "Beast Boy..."

Young empath placed both of her alabaster hands on the jade skinned teen's motionless chest, her hands glowing in light blue and white; Her healing magic went through young changeling's heart but disappeared after brief seconds; Raven was too weak to heal him as she used most of her energy to go under water and get Beast Boy.

Raven turned around looking at her three other teammates who were looking at them with worried, wide eyes; Raven eyes were twitching in fear and worry "Cyborg...?" She said with a quivering and hopeless voice.

Half metal man's red eye shined scanning his best friend, Tears pilled up in his other eye; Cyborg shook his head and sighed, his head dropping "He-He's... gone."

Raven's eyes twitched even more, she put her hand on beast boy's chest pushing it down with all her might; she pushed Beast Boy's chest quickly one push after another, begging. " No, No! No, no no no; It can't be; you can't leave me. You hear me? YOU, CAN'T, LEAVE, ME!"

Water in young changeling's lungs started to exit but, it stopped exiting after each push. But he still wasn't breathing; Tears dropped from the dark sorceress's indigo eyes faster than before.

"Come on Garfield, you-you can't leave me." Raven sobbed and grabbed the green changeling's nose, placing her lips on his and blowing air into his mouth; Dark sorceress let go and inhaled air with a few Rain drops still dropping; she pushed air into Beast Boy's lungs again.

Raven stopped the CPR, panting and crying "come back... Gar..." it had been forty five minutes and Beast Boy's eyes were still shut, his body was pale, lifeless; Raven started pushing his chest again, her arms shivering.

She was hopelessly begging her powers to come back, her hands still magic-less; she cried louder, sky grumbled, lightening flashing.

"Raven... you need to calm down; you're-" Robin said, putting his hands on the young empath's shoulder; Raven turned around, looking at him with red glowing eyes. Waves crashed to the ship; "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE IS LIKE THIS?DEAD! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM! I CAN'T!" Glow of Raven's eyes faded; she was still weak.

She looked at Beast Boy's now light green and pale face, all the memories she had with him flashed in front of her eyes; Raven's heart Raced

'I can't lose him.' She thought with herself, concentrating and gathering her powers. Raven pushed his chest again, this time her hands glowing as she was Determined to bring him back.

After fifteen minutes beast boy coughed, throwing up all the water in his lungs; Young empath laughed in joy "Gar!" She hooped his arm around his neck "Idiot." She said, her warm tears dropping on Beast Boy's neck "Rae... what-what's wrong? I just fell in the water..." He said softly.

young empath cried, "you were dead for an hour you reckless beast!"

Young changeling realized Raven's sadness and weakness, he hugged raven and rubbed her back; jade skinned teen smiled softly "Sorry mama... But I'm pretty sure your life is more important than mine."

A soft smile appeared on Raven's sad and frustrated face "It is NOT! but... your forgiven." Young changeling smiled, landing a soft kiss on Raven's scarlet lips.

Raven was truly happy to see Beast Boy alive once again, all the frustration she had within faded away; "I better get you to the tower to heal those scars baby... before you pass out again." Raven said softly, her eyes shining once again with a white light as Raven's magic returned from the joy of seeing the pare of emerald eyes she was afraid she wouldn't see ever again.

Young sorceress teleported them to the tower; leaving the other staring at them with dropped jaws, except for Starfire.

"What the heck?" Cyborg said whipping his eyes, thinking his human half was hallucinating.

"What just happened?" Robin said, his eyes still wide open.

"It was the most adorable." Starfire found herself getting stared at by Cyborg and Robin.

"What? did I say some thing wrong?"

* * *

Raven wrapped beast boy's chest and waist with bandages "There you go Gar... you should be completely healed in a day or two." She said with a soft smile on her lips.

Young changeling smiled, kissing Raven's forehead "Thanks..." suddenly a loud growl was heard from Beast Boy's stomach "I'll go get you something." Raven said Raising on her feet and walking to the kitchen; Young changeling sighed, putting his hand in his pocket and grabbing a soaked cardboard box from it.

Raven returned with a big white mug on one hand and a tea cup on the other; she sat near him with a soft smile "Here... I got you some hot chocolate." She handed him the mug; Young changeling smiled softly grabbing the warm mug in both hands, blowing on the steam of the warm liquid chocolate.

Young changeling took a sip of his hot chocolate; warmness of the hot bitter chocolate with sweet cream on the top went through his freezing veins warming his heart "Rae-Rae...?" Beast Boy called for the indigo eyed sorceress softly.

"Yes beastie?..."

Beast Boy sighed "I wanted to tell you something before... remember?" He said turning his head to Raven, his eyes a little unsure and hesitated.

"Yeah... I do...?" Raven said, slightly worried. Jade skinned teen showed Raven what was in his hand; young empath grabbed the soaked purple cardboard box and opened it, her eyes widened "Garfield... this, this is so thoughtful of you..."

Seeing the shine of joy in Raven's eyes warmth Beast Boy's heart more than anything; green changeling's cheeks turned into a peach pink color "It took me a month and half to save the money I needed... but it's worth seeing how much you like it."

Young empath grabbed what was inside and brought it closer to her eyes; it was a golden colored Raven shaped hair clip that had took Raven's eyes a while ago. She looked at the top part of the box, the other side was white and blue; Raven showed it to Beast Boy.

Young changeling chuckled nervously "It was a note, but now... it's just wet paper and ink." Beast Boy's palms sweated, his heart Raced as he sighed "I guess I'll be telling you myself then..." Beast Boy placed the mug on the table in front him.

"Raven... -sigh- ...it's about time i tell you this... you are the most amazing person i know; you're selfless, caring, smart, independent, stunningly gorgeous, funny, witty, sassy, totally badass and cool-"

"Beast Boy... too much." Raven said with a annoyed voice, yet her cheeks flaming red; Beast Boy smirked "I can see the blush babe..." Raven frowned at him; jade skinned teen laughed "Okay, okay,"

He sighed, his heart racing; he looked directly into his beloved empath's big indigo eyes "So... here i go... Raven Roth... you know that, i love you more than anyone in this whole wide world... will you... be, my... girlfriend?"

Raven stared at him, not saying a word; Beast boy's head dropped in sadness "I-I totally understand if you're not ready for such a commitment, I mean... there are other guys out there; guys better than me. Guys that aren't green or tofu loving vege-"

"Shut it! you know I love you too." Raven said putting her index finger on beast boy's lips "It's just... I was starting to think you weren't going to ask." She said softly removing her finger and replaced it with her lips.

young changeling drowned in the sweet taste of Raven's lips, putting his hands through young empath's violate hair; Raven softly grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

Raven moved closer to him and beast boy felt her front flush up against him; a slight amount of paint Ran through his body; the pain didn't matter though, the taste of young empath's tongue on his was so sweet that made him forget about his scars.

Feeling bold, Beast Boy cautiously deepened the kiss, moving his tongue deeper in her mouth; Raven returned the kiss, their tongues dancing together perfectly. Their heart pumping fast and their cheeks bursting into flames; in between the kiss, Raven made a small noise that made young changeling's stomach flip.

* * *

"Ahem! You two love birds need some explainin' to do." They heard voice of Cyborg, his arms crossed.

Raven and Beast Boy chuckled "He-ey... dude... " Beast Boy said nervously; Robin rose an eyebrow "You guys became a couple and fell in love in one day?" Starfire squealed trying to keep herself from telling them everything. Young empath sighed "Starfire you can tell them now."

"Yay! this is the most amazing!" Starfire said flying in joy; after a few seconds of joyful flight, Starfire returned on the ground and told them everything she knew. Eyes of two other male titans widened more and more with each word the alien princess said.

Cyborg frowned "I can't believe you B, you were dating Raven and you didn't tell ME?!" Raven rolled her eyes; "You were one of the main reasons of why we kept this a secret."

"Oh come on! i wouldn't make fun of you. I'm sure your relationship is different than those two; i mean... you two fought all the time. It's not like you cuddle at night, have secret dates, read books and he sings you romantic songs that are about you." Cyborg said with a funny kissy face.

"Actually... that's exactly what we do." Raven said with a pink blush on her grey cheeks.

"And I love it; like I love her." Beast Boy said, looking at Raven softly; young empath giggled, pressing her lips on his.

Half robot man stared at them "You guys freak me out!" He shook his head and walked away "So gross!..."

Beast Boy and Raven laughed, young empath landed a soft kiss on his lips again "let's go to my room; we can have some peace there" The two lovers went to Raven's room to be able to spend time together in peace.

the end

* * *

**okay i think this really is the end , unless i get a new idea that match's this story :)**


End file.
